Haruno Sakura Is Insane
by DeathOrchid
Summary: She's lost it. Her sanity is gone. Now others will have to suffer.


**So I am preparing to add a slightly darker scene to my multi-chap fic Biography of a Superhero, and I need to know what you guys think of my ability to write a dark Sakura. Does it kick ass or suck it?**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the anime or manga by the name of Naruto.**

**Bold=Inner **_Italic=Sakura's thoughts_

* * *

><p>Being a ninja is a profession that places enormous stress on an individual. Complete mental stability is rarely found in a ninja. In the older generations the best you can hope for is utter paranoia while the worst is suicide. The younger age group though is tougher. They bounce back quicker than their grown-up counterparts, at least for a short time.<p>

The worse possible thing for a ninja to have is a conscience. Even worse than that is having two.

* * *

><p>Haruno Sakura was on the fast track in the shinobi world. She was recently promoted Chuunin and was the apprentice to the Godaime Hokage. She was progressing fast, but along with that speed came the added stress. If she was of sound mind and body the young kunoichi could have handled the extra pressure, but she wasn't.<p>

Sakura had a little secret, she had a voice in her head that told her to do things. For a long time the voice was positive, always giving her the little boost she needed, but then things changed.

Tsunade had recently taken another apprentice, Yamanaka Ino. This would have been fine with Sakura had not Ino decided she was going to brag.

* * *

><p>Ino had been studying under the legendary medic-nin for a month.<p>

"So Tsunade-sensei told me that I was improving greatly and was near to being on par with you."

When Sakura first started learning from the Hokage she hadn't receive any compliments until the third, almost fourth month.

Sakura would have brushed this off, but with few hours of sleep and long hours of training she wasn't using logic.

"That's great Ino." The sickly sweet tone should have sent warning bells ringing.

* * *

><p><em>How could Shishou compliment her so easily? I've been the one working hard! Ino always gets everything handed to her.<em>

**Shishou doesn't appreciate you. What a cruel thing for Ino to do, rubbing it your face. Maybe you just need to show them how strong you've become?**

Not completely understanding what the voice was hinting Sakura set out to find Kakashi.

_Since Sasuke and Naruto are both gone maybe he will finally have time to teach me._

**Don't count on it.**

* * *

><p>Sakura's Inner voice was correct. Kakashi waived her off telling her he was busy with another concern, something more important. Sakura was livid.<p>

_You never taught me anything important and always picked something or someone else over me. You can't even take a minute of your time to help me!_

**He has always ignored you, placed you as weak. You even had to go find another sensei who would actually teach you, and now she is doing the same thing; Shishou believes Ino is better than you. Are you going to let that stand? Everyone thinks you're weak. I bet you could beat all three of them. Hell, you are stronger than anyone in this damn village, they just can't see it.**

* * *

><p>It wasn't arrogance that made Sakura snap. It was the belief that everyone thought of her as weak, labeled her as something that she had tried so hard to fix, and yet people still brushed her off as an annoyance.<p>

You're annoying.

She cracked. The long held in emotion of churning, boiling rage broke free of her mind's dam sweeping reason from her brain.

She began with the Yamanaka.

* * *

><p>The platinum blonde was surprisingly by herself at a training ground.<p>

_Trying to out do me bitch?_

Sakura grabbed a kunai from her bag.

"Hey forehead. What's up?" Ino asked oblivious to her approaching demise.

"You will never be as good as me. I will make sure of that." The happy voice of the pinkette had darken to a more malicious tone.

Ino looked into the eyes of her ex-ish bestfriend. They had hazed over with a look she had seen only a few times.

She slowly backed up and looked for a quick escape.

"Woah there. Sakura it's me."

The laugh that escaped the mad girl chilled Ino down to the bone.

"I know it's you Ino-chan. You're exactly who I'm looking for." The happiness had returned to Sakura's voice, but it was blemished with lunacy.

She jumped the blonde quickly enough to slit her throat and prevent any screams.

Ino dropped to her knees as she grabbed at her throat to stop the warm, sticky blood from freely flowing.

Sakura took another kunai and plunged into into the choking girl's head. It went down to the hilt, effectively killing her.

"My level Pig? I don't think so." The smile that graced the pink-haired girl's face was one of utter satisfaction.

_One down._

**Many more to go.**

* * *

><p>She causally headed towards the Hokage tower, not a drop of blood graced her person, not yet.<p>

"You are late." The busty blonde Hokage yelled at her student.

"Forgive me. I was helping Ino with her training." Sakura said with complete control.

Tsunade's disposition lightened.

"I am pleased that you aren't having any problems with me taking her as an apprentice."

"None at all Shishou. She and I could never be on better terms."

**Heeheehee.**

"Good, but you are still late."

"Sorry Sensei."

Tsunade poured herself a cup of sake.

"I believe you are ready to begin practicing surgery."

_It's a little late for that Sensei._

She pulled a living rabbit from her desk.

"It has a tumor near its heart, remove it without drawing blood."

**Blood, perfect.**

Sakura formed a chakra scalpel and cut her own hand.

Tsunade's eyes grew wide. Sakura took the blood and flung it towards her teacher. The red liquid splattered across her face leaving her debilitated by her phobia.

"Oh no. Look what I've done. I'm so clumsy, nothing like Ino, right Sensei? Because Ino's so amazing, or she was before I ended her a few minutes ago. She's nothing compared to me. I hope you see that now Shishou."

The grinning girl approached the Hokage and dealt the final blow, a chakra pulse to the heart.

"See, she wasn't on par with me."

Sakura healed her hand.

**Doesn't that feel good?**

_It feels…amazing, nearly indescribable._

**Now let's go find Kakashi-sensei.**

* * *

><p>"I'm so sorry for bothering you again Sensei, but Tsunade-shishou sent me. You haven't had a physical in over seven months, and it was either going to be her who came here to check you out or myself."<p>

The copy-nin sighed.

"I guess this beats going to the hospital."

"It's only because we care." She said with a smile.

"Why don't you sit down and we can start this."

He followed her instructions.

"Have you been having any pains or discomforts at all?"

"Nothing serious."

"Everything is important when you are a shinobi. Now, what is it?"

He mumbled something.

"What was that? I can't hear you."

"My neck."

"That's not good. Let me just take a look."

_Kami seems to be on my side today._

Sakura had to be careful, one wrong movement would have revealed her true intentions.

Her fingers ghosted his neck, barely poking the area.

"Well it seems like a pulled muscle. I can fix that in a second."

Her hands glowed a light green and in the blink of an eye Kakashi's head had done a complete 180. The crunch of bone echoed though the room.

"Not so weak now, huh Kakashi-sensei? Do you regret not teaching me? I guess I'll never know."

**You better hurry, ANBU will be on you in no time.**

_What should I do now? This was so much fun, but what now?_

**We leave. Konoha has nothing else to give us except trouble. The strongest shinobi are missing-nin, why don't we join their ranks?**

* * *

><p>Sakura left Konoha minutes before Shizune discovered that her mistress was indeed dead and not just passed out.<p>

* * *

><p><strong>There was that organization that Shishou used to worry about, Akatsuki. They sound about right for us: strong and independent. What do you say?<strong>

The crazed girl beamed at her second mind's workings.

_Sure. Let's go find Akatsuki!_

She doubled her speed, excited about her new life which was certain to be full of more adrenaline packed killing.

* * *

><p><strong>So you might be thinking that Kakashi and Tsunade wouldn't go down so easily but here's the thing, they trusted Sakura. Of all people she would be the last they would believe would turn on them.<strong>

**Remember I need your input. Please review.**


End file.
